


6/10

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, dodie - Freeform, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: Lance loved Keith.Keith hated Lance.





	6/10

_I feel like a six out of ten._

Lance loved Keith.

_I gotta be up early tomorrow again._

Keith hated Lance.

_What goes on, behind the words?_

All of Keith's snarky comments hit home with Lance.

_Is there pity for the plain girl?_

Lance noticed how everyone on the castle reacted badly to him, especially Keith, so he stopped.

_Can you see the panic inside?_

He stopped flirting.

_I'm making you uneasy, aren't I?_

He stopped making jokes.

_What goes on, behind the words?_

No one noticed that their teammate suddenly stopped everything that was good for him, like eating, sleeping, and socializing.

_Is there pity for the plain girl?_

The worst part was when someone, namely Keith, finally did notice.

_I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word._

It was two weeks of nagging before Lance snapped, heavy sobs coming from his mouth.

_A lot of pity for the plain girl._

Keith's eyes widened, and Lance calmed down enough to say, "I know that you hate me, but I can't help loving you."

_Oh, I just called a taxi._

Lance ran to his room and locked the door, hyperventilating and sobbing.

_I gotta be up early tomorrow again._

Keith didn't dare follow.


End file.
